The surgical treatment of animal tissue disorder can be generally attained by one of three methods, which include the hypodermic injection of medicine, the balloon-insertion of medicine, and the filler-insertion of 15 medicine. For example, the U.S. Patent Nos. 5,972,015; 6,066,154; and 6,248,110B1 disclose respectively a method for treating bone tissue disorders, such as osteoporosis and vertebral compression fractures. The method involves the use of a balloon (made by the Kyphon Crop., U.S.A.) by which the tissue is expanded to facilitate the inserting of the 20 medicine. This balloon method is defective in design in that the medicine is apt to spread aimlessly in the tissue without boundary. Without containment, the medicine is not as effective and there is the possibility of injury to the surrounding tissues.
In order to prevent the drawbacks of the balloon method described above, the filler-insertion method is used to implant the medicine in animal tissue in such a way that the medicine is contained in the filler, and that both the medicine and the filler are implanted in the animal tissue. This filler-insertion method is often carried out in danger of the tissue rejection of the filler.